


You Promised

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, you promised
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co się stanie, jeśli osoba którą kochasz powie coś czego nigdy nie powinieneś usłyszeć? Co, jeśli zjawisz się w najmniej odpowiednim momencie i usłyszysz to, co nie było przeznaczone dla twoich uszu? Co może się zdarzyć, jeśli dana obietnica zostanie złamana, a jedno małe, kruche serduszko rozpadnie się na miliony małych kawałeczków, które rozproszą się w mroku?</p><p>[One Direction istnieje, jest to rok 2014]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Cóż, to miało być opowiadanie, lecz postanowiłam zrobić z tego shota, więc… miłego czytania <3
> 
> One Shot zawiera miłość męsko-męską, wulgaryzmy, samookaleczanie. NIE CHCESZ - NIE CZYTAJ!!!

Podobno obietnice są po to, by je łamać.

Cóż, nie dla mnie, jeśli składasz mi obietnice, wiedz że będę oczekiwał od ciebie jej dotrzymania… Ponieważ ja, Louis Tomlinson NIGDY nie łamię obietnic.

Dla mnie obietnica jest czymś więcej niż tylko słowem “obiecuję”. Możesz obiecać komuś miłość przed ołtarzem, lub w domowym zaciszu, a ta przysięga będzie równie ważna.

Przysięga… wielu ludzi nie zna znaczenia tego słowa, jeśli coś komuś przysięgasz, to dotrzymuj słowa, nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć “obiecuję” tylko po to by ktoś się od ciebie “odwalił”.

Ale kiedy już złożysz komuś przysięgę, NIGDY jej nie łam, złamanie obietnicy może doprowadzić Cie na skraj przepaści, otchłani która wchłonie twoją duszę. To smutne, że większość ludzi na tym świecie nie dotrzymuje obietnic, ale ci ludzie nie są warci naszego czasu.

Nie powinno się składać obietnic które nic dla ciebie nie znaczą, bo ktoś może zostać ze złamanym sercem, lub złamaną duszą. A złamanej duszy nie można naprawić zwykłym “przepraszam” czy “nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię”, do tego potrzeba czasu. Czasami wystarczy kilka dni, czasami miesiąc a nawet kilka lat, ale nie możesz przyspieszyć tego procesu.

Złamanie obietnicy ciągnie za sobą czasami nieodwracalne skutki, dlatego nie dawaj obietnic których nie możesz dotrzymać, bo możesz później tego słono żałować.

Dlaczego ktoś ma cierpieć za twoje grzechy? Dlaczego ktoś zostanie skrzywdzony przez twoją głupotę? Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu dotrzymywać składanych przez siebie obietnic? Myślisz że nic się nie stanie jeśli złamiesz obietnice? Twoim zdaniem to tylko puste słowa? W takim razie jesteś idiotą i nie zasługujesz na zaufanie jakim darzą cie najbliżsi.

Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jaki ból może sprawić złamane serce… kiedy jesteś zakochany w osobie której wierzyłeś we wszystko, której ufałeś, która codziennie przypominała Ci o złożonej Ci obietnicy.

"Nigdy cię nie zranię" powtarzał, "Obiecujesz?" pytałem za każdym razem słysząc to, w co zawsze wierzyłem "Obiecuję", jedno maleńkie słowo, a potrafi podtrzymać wiarę.

"Obiecuję" jedno słowo, a zawarte jest w nim miliony różnych emocji, ale jeden raz złamane, za drugim razem wypowiedziane, nie ma już tej magii wiary.

***

\- Looooouis, halo, ziemia do Louis’a - Ocknąłem się dopiero kiedy Liam pomachał mi ręką przed twarzą.

\- Hmm? Mówiłeś coś? - spojrzałem na niego wciąż będąc myślami przy Harry’m, jego malinowe wargi obejmujące mojego penisa… ugh na samą myśl robię się twardy… ale co ja poradzę na to że tak bardzo go kocham? Powiem mu to na naszej jutrzejszej rocznicy, dziwie się że to już rok… rok bycia tak jakby erm “razem”, cóż nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy, ale przecież całujemy się, pieprzymy (właściwie to on pieprzy mnie) i zachowujemy się ogólnie jak para.

Naprawdę nie wiem jak to możliwe że udaje nam się to utrzymywać w tajemnicy przed chłopakami. Jesteśmy szczęśliwi, ja jestem szczęśliwy. Ale wracając do ust Styles’a, to jak potrafi się nimi posługiwać jest naprawdę zdumiewające, tak jak to jak potrafi zepchnąć mnie na skraj rozkoszy językiem… STOP Tommo jesteś na ulicy, przy chłopakach, opanuj swoje żądze!

\- Tak mówił żebyś ruszył swoją zacną dupencję i zapitalał na górę po Harry’ego bo czekamy na niego już pół godziny! - krzyknął rozradowany Niall z rumianymi policzkami od zabawy z Zayn’em.

\- Niall, słownictwo! - warknął oburzony Liam. No tak… Daddy Direction zawsze na czatach haha.

\- Przepraszam - mruknął, po czym dodał - TATO - na co Zayn się roześmiał. Liam tylko pokręcił głową z politowaniem i skierował swój wzrok na mnie. Zarumieniłem się, czasami wydaję mi się że czyta mi w myślach… a ja zwykle myślę o Harry’m i jego ciele… WRÓĆ, nie teraz Tommo!

\- Lou, mógłbyś proszę pójść po Harry’ego, siedzi tam już zdecydowanie za długo - Poprosił grzecznie, jak na tatusia przystało, spojrzałem na niego i na chłopaków a potem pokiwałem głową.

\- Dobra - mruknąłem na odchodne i skierowałem się schodami do budynku Modestu, tak właśnie mieliśmy spotkanie z zarządem, jakieś sprawy związane z wywiadami itd.

Wszedłem po schodach i skierowałem się do biura zarządu, drzwi były uchylone, więc usłyszałem ostrą wymianę zdań w której na pewno uczestniczył Harry. Jego głębokiego głosu nie można pomylić z żadnym innym. Ten drugi zapewne należał do jednego z członków zarządu. Podszedłem bliżej i uniosłem pięść, chcąc zapukać.

\- Nie kocham go, okej?! - zamarłem słysząc ostry, nie znoszący sprzeciwu głos Harry’ego - To tylko sex! Nic więcej! Ja i Louis dobrze wiemy że nic z tego nie będzie! - Słysząc swoje imię moje oczy zaszły łzami a twarz nabrała blady jak ściana odcień. - Rozumiesz mnie?! On nic dla mnie nie znaczy! Jest moim przyjacielem, ale nic więcej! Po prostu zaspokajamy swoje potrzeby! To nie ma znaczenia ja nadal chcę mieć rodzinę i dzieci, a z nim tego mieć nie mogę!!! On nie da mi tego czego potrzebuję w przyszłości!!! - Miłość. Nie ma czegoś takiego, straciłem wiarę w coś takiego. Miłość to tylko zwykłe nic nie znaczące słowo. Tak jak obietnica która została złamana. Zostałem dogłębnie zraniony, jedynie słowami. Dziwię się że moje policzki nadal są suche ponieważ ja już nic nie widzę przez zamglone łzami oczy. - My nawet nie jesteśmy razem, pieprze go! Tylko do tego jest mi potrzebny, jest naprawdę wspaniałym przyjacielem i kochankiem ale JA GO NIE KOCHAM!!!!! Więc do kurwy nędzy odwalcie się wszyscy ode mnie! - Usłyszałem ciężkie kroki po czym drzwi zostały szarpnięte a w nich pojawił się Harry.

-Lou… - szepnął, ale ja tylko odwróciłem się napięcie, nadal zszokowany, zraniony i w pewnym sensie sparaliżowany. Nie chodzi o to że nie mogłem się ruszyć, tylko nie czułem praktycznie nic, żadnego bólu, ale może jeszcze nie uwierzyłem w to co usłyszałem.

Po chwili zorientowałem się że wybiegłem z budynku wpadając na Liam’a i zaciskając kurczowo dłonie na jego koszulce w moro. Ledwo oddychałem, zacisnąłem oczy coraz bardziej zacieśniając ucisk na koszulce, wbijając w nią paznokcie.

\- LouLou co się stało? - Zapytał na co tylko bardziej wbiłem paznokcie w jego koszulkę. Po chwili poczułem wodę kolońską Zayn’a, i rękę Niall’a na plecach, jakby chciał dodać mi otuchy.

\- Louis! - usłyszałem za sobą donośny krzyk Harry’ego. Mogłem sobie wyobrazić jak szuka mnie wzrokiem a następnie zbliża się do mnie.

\- Nie… - szepcze tak cicho że chłopcy prawie mnie nie słyszą. - proszę nie… - nadal szepcze a mój głos się załamuje.

\- Co się dzieje? - pyta zaniepokojonym głosem Liam. Otwieram załzawione oczy i patrze na Liam’a - Lou? Boże Lou, co się stało?! - Zdenerwowany Liam to nic dobrego, myślę.

\- Louis, musisz mnie posłuchać - za plecami słyszę głęboki głos Harry’ego - to nie tak jak myślisz… - przerywa, zbierając myśli.

Czuję jak złość we mnie wzbiera i bierze górę, rozluźniam uchwyt na koszulce Liam’a i obracam się by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Zielone tęczówki emanują bólem, nie Styles nie nabierzesz mnie! Dość tego!

-To nie tak jak myślisz! - powtarzam - Myślę że wystarczająco słyszałem! - zaciskam dłonie w pięści - Ty pieprzony dupku! - warczę, na co oczy chłopców otwierają się szerzej. - Ty gnojku! Fajnie jest wykorzystywać innych?! Słabszych?! No kurwa, powiedz mi! Pieprzony rok! Rok, rozumiesz?! Zmarnowałem rok na obietnice która nie została dotrzymana! - poczułem łzy na policzkach i ucisk w żołądku. Zaczyna się kurwa teraz już będzie tylko ból.

\- Lou… - podszedł do mnie i wyciągnął dłoń żeby mnie dotknąć, ale odskoczyłem od niego jak poparzony.

\- NIE! NIE DOTYKAJ MNIE! Rozumiesz?! Nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj! Nie chcę… Nie chcę cię znać! - mój głoś załamał się przy ostatnim słowie. Odwróciłem się napięcie i zacząłem biec, nie zważając na przechodniów, biegłem ile sił w nogach. Słyszałem jeszcze jego wołanie jak przez mgłę. Nie widziałem gdzie biegnę bo ciepłe łzy zasłaniały mi widok.

Jedyne co czułem to ból w okolicy serca, tak jakby nigdy go tam nie było, albo jakby zostało wyrwane zaraz po porodzie… odzyskałem je będąc z nim a teraz znowu je straciłem.

Pustka, nic więcej, jedna wielka pustka. Nie widziałem nic, prócz ciemności.

***

Złamane serce boli. Boli tak cholernie mocno. To jest tak, jakbyś nie mógł wziąć oddechu, kiedy brakuje ci powietrza, albo jakby coś ciężkiego spadło ci na żebra, przy każdym, nawet najmniejszym oddechu, czujesz ból, który wstrząsa całym twoim ciałem.

Nawet łzy już nie spływają po twoich policzkach. Tylko tępy ból i uczucie pustki, jakby coś było, ale ci to wyrwano, zabrano daleko stąd. Nie czujesz złości, ani żądzy zemsty.

Ból. To wszystko co masz ze sobą.

\- Kolejnego - mruknąłem w stronę barmana, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Wypiłem już cztery drinki, ale wciąż czuję to samo.

Razem z chłopakami często przychodziliśmy do tego klubu. Był dla nas odskocznią od wywiadów, tras, paparazzi, i innych gówien tego typu.

\- Nie przesadzasz? - zapytał mężczyzna, jego kruczo-czarne włosy lśniły w świetle kolorowych laserów, w klubie. Jego włosy przypominały mi Zayn’a, jego błękitne oczy obserwowały mnie od stóp do głów. Niall też ma takie oczy. Ale troska, zdecydowanie pasowała do Liam’a. Był wysoki, i dobrze zbudowany. Jak Harry.

Nie odpowiedziałem, tylko odebrałem od niego szklankę z kolorowym drinkiem, i wypiłem całą jej zawartość.

Nie wiem nawet co to było, ale tak wspaniale podrażnia gardło, i powoduje to wspaniałe uczucie otępienia, że nie mam zamiaru przestać pi tego, w najbliższym czasie.

To pozwala zapomnieć. Zapomnieć o bólu, o nim. Tylko jedno pytanie krąży w mojej głowie, Dlaczego?

Wiem, że nie jestem idealny, ale starałem się. Starałem się, dla niego.

On jest wszystkim. Wszystkim, czego potrzebuję. Wszystkim, co kocham. Wszystkim, czego nie mogę chcieć, lecz pragnę.

Jest całym moim światem.

Słyszałem że miłość jest ślepa. To nie prawda, miłość to tylko złudzenie.

Ten jeden raz, kiedy uwierzyłem że ona istnieje. Ten jeden raz, kiedy pozwoliłem jej mną zawładnąć. Ten jeden pieprzony raz, kiedy całkowicie się jej oddałem. I co z tego mam? Ból, pustkę i jakieś pieprzone wspomnienia, ale co mi, kurwa, po nich?!

Miłość niszczy ludzi. Rodzi się w nich, aby później rozpierdoli ich od środka niszcząc wszystko. Nadzieję. Szczęście. Wiarę. Wszystko.

Ale obiecałeś mi, Harry. Obiecałeś, że nigdy mnie nie zranisz. Zaufałem ci, pozwoliłem sobie na głębsze uczucia do ciebie. Z ty chciałeś tylko seksu? Nie chciałeś mojej miłości? Nie chciałeś mnie? Rozkochałeś mnie w sobie. Myślałem że coś dla ciebie znaczę. Myślałem że ty też to czujesz, ale masz rację.

Ja nie mogę da ci dziecka, nie mogę da ci normalnej rodziny. Ale mógłbym da ci miłość. Czy nie to powinno się liczy? Czy nie obchodzi Cie uczucie? Nigdy… nigdy nawet nie pomyślałem że usłyszę te słowa z twoich ust. Mógłbym da ci szczęście… wiem to. Gdybyś mnie chciał… ja mógłbym… mógłbym zrobić wszystko. Dla ciebie.

Ale ty wolałeś się nas wyprzeć, wolałeś złamać obietnicę.

Szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie wiem jak się tu znalazłem, w parku, nad stawem… chyba kojarzę to miejsce… zawsze zabierałeś mnie na spacer po parku, kiedy byłeś zmartwiony. Wieczorem, kiedy nikogo tutaj nie ma. Tak jak teraz (z tą małą różnicą, że jest noc). Siadaliśmy na trawie, wtulałeś się w mój bok i trącałeś moją szczękę nosem, dopóki nie wplątałem dłoni w twoje włosy, przeczesując kosmyki loków. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy, ciesząc się swoją bliskością. Wiedziałeś że ja zawsze cię wysłucham, zawsze. Chociaż nie musiałeś nic mówić, nigdy do niczego cię nie zmuszałem. Ty chciałeś abym słuchał. To było jak niema prośba, twoje oczy prosiły abym posłuchał. Potrzebowałeś tego. Potrzebowałeś mnie.

A teraz, siedzę tu sam, z żyletką w ręce. Nie wiem skąd ją mam, ale czy to ważne? Przyglądam się jej, śledząc jej kontury, przyglądając się szczegółom. Szumi mi w uszach, słyszę jak krew przepływa przez moje żyły, czuję jak wypity alkohol w nich krąży. Zawsze miałem mocną głowę, ale czuję że nigdy więcej nie tknę tego świństwa. Chociaż może to będzie dobre? Może to pomoże mi zapomnieć? Gdybym tak zapomniał, co miało dzisiaj miejsce… byłbym szczęśliwy. Czasu nie można cofnąć, ale gdybym zapomniał, nie pamiętał bym tych słów. Żyłbym w błogiej niewiedzy, ale byłbym szczęśliwy, moje serce wciąż puchłoby przy tobie, a oczy lśniły i patrzyły w twoje szmaragdy z uwielbieniem. Teraz już nic nie będzie jak dawniej. Myślę że chciałbym umrzeć…

Nie… nie mógłbym ci tego zrobić, nie chciałbym abyś się obwiniał. Moja mama pewnie uważałaby że to nie twoja wina, pomimo tego że powiedziałbyś jej odwrotnie. Jestem pewien że wykrzyknąłbyś im to prosto w twarz, wszystkim. Chciałbyś aby wszyscy wiedzieli, znam cię, Harry. Wiem jak bardzo byś cierpiał, i wiem że zrobiłbyś coś naprawdę głupiego, straciliby mnie, a mogliby straci i ciebie.

Chłopcy pocieszaliby cie, ale ty nie chciałbyś ich litości, chociaż to wcale nie byłaby litość, to byłoby czyste współczucie. Znienawidziłbyś siebie, i cały świat, chociaż jestem jedyną osobą która na tę nienawiść zasłużyła.

To nigdy nie byłaby twoja wina Harry. To ja. To ja się w tobie zakochałem. To ja ubzdurałem sobie że ty też to czujesz. To ja wyobrażałem sobie naszą przyszłość. To tylko i wyłącznie moja wina.

Patrzę jak ostrze lśni w blasku księżyca. Zbolałym wzrokiem spoglądam na mój lewy nadgarstek.

Niektórym ludziom to pomaga, dlaczego miałoby nie pomóc mnie? Może to pomoże wymazać dzisiejsze zdarzenie z pamięci?

Przykładam ostrze do nadgarstka, i mocno dociskam, a następnie pociągam z jednej strony nadgarstka do drugiej. Żyletka szarpie moją skórę, przecinając ją. W moich oczach wzbierają się łzy, kiedy przyglądam się jak krew skapuje na trawę. Szczypie, i mrowi, ale to uczucie jest takie… dobre, nie opiszesz tego, czujesz ból, ale i ulgę. A kim jestem, by poprzestać na jednym cięciu? Po kilku kolejnych cięciach, mój nadgarstek jest zalany krwią.

Podnoszę się i chwiejnie zbliżam się do stawu. Przystaję na brzegu i kucam wkładając ręce do zimnej wody, przemywając nadgarstek. Piecze, szczypie, boli ale i tak jest dobre. Kiedy krew już nie leci, wstaję i wracam na poprzednie miejsce. sięgam do kieszeni w moich rurkach i wyjmuję z niej bandanę. Twoją. Pamiętam jak powiedziałeś żebym ją zatrzymał, bo kiedyś może się przydać.

To jest ta chwila.

Wkładam żyletkę do kieszeni, i owijam bandanę wokół nadgarstka, zawiązując ją.

***

Nie wiem nawet, kiedy dostałem się pod dom. Pada deszcz, ja jestem przemoczony, a łzy już dawno przestały płynąć po moim policzkach.

Jestem żałosny. Po co się w nim zakochałem? Po co pozwoliłem sobie na chwilę zapomnienia z nim? O nie zasługuje na moją miłość.

Miłość powinna być odwzajemniona, nie? Więc dlaczego on mnie nie kocha? Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

Obiecał że mnie nie zrani…. obiecał.

Moje ubrania są przemoczone, ale ja nadal stoję przed naszym domem, i nie mogę się ruszyć. Nie chcę go widzieć. Nie chcę na niego patrzeć. Nie chcę czuć tego uczucia, które pojawia się zawsze, kiedy on jest w pobliżu. Nie chcę tego.

Jednak wiem, że jeśli nie zjawię się w domu, chłopcy zaczną mnie szukać, powiadomią moją mamę, a nie chcę żeby się denerwowała. Tak więc powolnym krokiem kieruję się w stronę drzwi, przełykając ślinę.

Otwieram drzwi tak cicho, by nie zwrócić na siebie niczyjej uwagi. Nawet nie zdejmuję mokrych ubrań, tylko kieruję się w stronę schodów na górę, przechodząc przez salon.

\- Louis? - Słyszę cichy szept, na co zatrzymuję się i odwracam, czując suchość w gardle.

Harry siedzi w fotelu zawinięty w koc, a łzy spływają po jego policzkach, i wydaję się taki mały i bezbronny. Dookoła niego na dwóch kanapach, po obu stronach siedzą Liam, Zayn i Niall oraz… moja mama i Anne, mama Harry’ego.

Jak one się tu znalazły? Co one tu robią?

Marszczę brwi, przyglądając się im i czuję jak moje serce staje na widok łez Harry’ego. Nigdy nie chciałem go takiego widzieć, to jest… straszne. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie wybaczę mu, nie po tym jak złamał obietnice, wiedział ile to dla mnie znaczy. Jak mógł powiedzieć coś takiego?

Tylko się pieprzymy? To nic nie znaczy?

\- Loueh… - Harry wzdycha, a łzy spływają po jego różowych policzkach.

Kręcę głową, zaciskając wargi, i mówię. - Nie myśl sobie że zrobi mi się ciebie żal. Nie myśl sobie, że pozwolę ci, żebyś spełniał swoje potrzeby na mnie. Nie myśl sobie, że ci wybaczę, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi, czy czymkolwiek innym, ponieważ nienawidzę cie w tej chwili, Harry. Złamałeś obietnicę, i nie sądzę, żebyś mógł w jakiś sposób to naprawić, o ile w ogóle tego chcesz. - Śmieję się gorzko. - Chociaż pewnie nie, bo przecież ty mnie nie kochasz, nic dla ciebie nie znaczę, to tylko seks, prawda?

Patrzę jak szloch ogarnia ciało Harry’ego, a sam brunet wstaje, i podchodzi do mnie, trzęsąc się, kiedy się cofam. - Louis… to nie tak, ja… posłuchaj bo oni….

\- Nie mam zamiaru cie słuchać! Nie muszę tego robić! Idź znajdź sobie panienkę, która da ci dzieci, bo ja nie mogę! - Krzyczę i czuję jak ciepłe łzy zaczynają torować sobie drogę po moich policzkach.

\- Louis, przestań, nie myślę tak… - Harry szepcze, zbliżając się do mnie. Znowu robię krok do tyłu.

\- Oh, nie? Wydawało mi się, że słyszałem co innego, kochanie. - Warczę, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

\- Błagam, Lou… Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim…

Śmieję się gorzko, a łzy zalewają moją twarz, kiedy mówię: - Masz na myśli twój tyłek jest dla mnie wszystkim?

\- Przestań, Louis! - Harry krzyczy, a ja cofam się w szoku do tyłu. - Nie chciałem żebyś to słyszał! To nie powinno mieć miejsca!

\- A jednak miało! - Syczę w jego stronę.

\- Musiałem to powiedzieć! - Harry mówi rozpaczliwie. - Musiałem, bo…

\- NIE! - Krzyczę najgłośniej jak potrafię. - Nie obchodzi mnie to, wiesz? Mam to w dupie! Po prostu się ode mnie odwal, nie chcę cie znać!

A potem wychodzę, nie oglądając się za siebie i wbiegam po schodach do swojego pokoju, rzucam się na łóżko, i płaczę. Płaczę tak cholernie mocno. A następnie zasypiam w mokrych ciuchach.

Życie jest do dupy.

***

Budzę się z cholernym katarem, i czuję, jak moje gardło pulsuje z bólu. Wszystko mnie boli, i czuję zawroty głowy, kiedy tylko wstaję z łóżka.

Najchętniej zostałbym w swoim pokoju, ale niestety ból nie chce odejść, zresztą mdłości także.

Wychodzę z pokoju, i idę na dół do kuchni po lekarstwa. Nie zwracam uwagi na to, że przy stole siedzą wszyscy, mam to gdzieś, liczą się dla mnie tylko leki, więc omijam ich, nie zaszczycając nawet spojrzeniem, i otwieram apteczkę.

Mój nos daje o sobie znać, i już zaraz kicham, a później kaszle. Kaszlę tak mocno, że po chwili na moim plecach znajduje się ręka, która je klepie.

Wiem że to on, ponieważ przestaję kaszleć. On działa na mnie tak uspokajająco i kojąco, lecz i tak odsuwam się od niego, niech nie myśli że mu wybaczę po tym co usłyszałem.

\- LouLou… - Słyszę jego cichy szept, ale ignoruję to, szperając w apteczce, w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś leku przeciwbólowego, syropu na kaszel, czy czegokolwiek, co by mi pomogło.

\- Nie mamy czegoś przeciwbólowego? - Chrypie, ponownie zanosząc się kaszlem, i dusząc się.

Harry w sekundę znajduje się obok mnie, tak bardzo blisko, że czuję jego oddech na swojej skórze. Układa swoją wielką dłoń na moich plecach, i klepie je, a następnie masuje. Kaszel przechodzi, a ja próbuje złapać oddech, i czuję jak żołądek podchodzi mi go gardła.

\- Spałeś w mokrych rzeczach? - Harry pyta, ale ja ponownie go ignoruję, jednak nie zrzucam jego ręki z pleców, gdyż boję się, że znowu zacznę kaszleć. - Pójdę do apteki, po leki dla ciebie.

Zaciskam dłonie w pięści, odsuwając się od niego, i ponownie kaszląc, jednak gdy chce mnie poklepać, robię krok w tył. - Nie potrzebuje od ciebie niczego. - chrypię, pomiędzy atakami kaszlu.

Czuję jak mój żołądek robi fikołka, i wiem że nie zdążę pobiec do łazienki, dlatego rzucam się do zlewy, i wymiotuję, nadal kaszląc. Lewa ręka Harry’ego, od razu znajduje moje plecy, i pociera je, a prawa, odgarnia włosy z twarzy, bym ich nie ubrudził.

Torsje władają moim ciałem, a strużki potu spływają po moim czole. Łzy płyną po moich policzkach, gdyż moje gardło piecze a brzuch boli.

\- Ciiii – Harry mruczy przy moim uchy, gładząc moje plecy, i składając drobne pocałunki na skroni. Podświadomość mówi mi, że powinienem go odepchnąć, ale nie mogę. On mi pomaga, wymiotuję jeszcze kilka razy, a kaszel nie ustępuje przez kolejne pięć minut, po czym zostaję posadzony na krześle, a zimny, mokry ręcznik jest przyłożony do mojego rozpalonego czoła.

\- Pojadę do apteki, a ty Zayn, zadzwoń po lekarza. - Liam mówi, i szybko wychodzi.

Mulat wyciąga telefon z kieszeni, i również wychodzi, przykładając go do ucha.

\- Zaraz będzie lepiej, skarbie. - Harry mówi, czule gładząc mój policzek.

Odwracam głowę, i znowu kaszlę, a Harry bierze mnie na ręce. Chcę się wyrwać, ale całuje mnie w mój czuły punkt na szyi, i nie mam siły, więc po prostu pozwalam mu zanieść się do jego pokoju, i położyć na łóżku, które jest przesiąknięte tym zapachem.

Kaszlę cicho, a Harry siada obok mnie na łóżku i sięga po moją wciąż wilgotną kurtkę. Odpycham jego dłoń, a on wzdycha cichutko, kładąc ją na pościeli.

\- Kocham cię, Lou. - Szepcze, a moje serce zaczyna bić szybciej, jednak nie dam mu się tak łatwo, o nie. - Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie, ale musiałem powiedzieć im że jest inaczej.

Chcę coś powiedzieć, ale tylko kaszlę, na co Harry natychmiastowo reaguje, przyciągając mnie bliżej siebie, i klepiąc po plecach.

\- Nie odzywaj się, kochanie. - Szepcze mi do ucha cicho. - Oni chcieli żebyś miał udawaną dziewczynę, wiesz? Powiedzieli że fani coś podejrzewają.

Mrugam kilkakrotnie, patrząc w jego z szmaragdowe tęczówki, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś musiał udawać… ja… po prostu chciałem, żeby dali nam spokój, tylko tyle…

\- Wyjdź. - warczę w jego stronę, po czym zakrywam usta, i kaszle. Harry patrzy na mnie z bólem, i nie wychodzi, tylko klepie mnie po plecach.

\- Nie mam zamiaru nigdzie stąd iść, Lou. - Mówi mi stanowczo. - Prze…

Urywa, gdy do pokoju wchodzi lekarz, ze skórzaną torbą, i moja mama, razem z Anne.

\- Dzień Dobry, jestem Victor Down. - Lekarz wzdycha, podając mi rękę, i uśmiechając się. - Żeby cię zbadać, musisz się rozebrać.

Kiwam powoli głową, i gdy chcę zdjąć z siebie kurtkę, dostaję ponownego ataku kaszlu. Harry przysuwa się bliżej mnie, i nachyla się nad moim uchem. - Kocham cię. Pomogę ci to zdjąć, kochanie.

Potem powoli zdejmuje ubrania z mojego ciała, tak, że zostaję tylko w wilgotnych spodniach. Jego dotyk był tak przyjemny i ciepły, ale słowa, które wczoraj usłyszałem nadal krążyły w mojej głowie.

Doktor Down zbadał mnie, zapytał o objawy, zmierzył temperaturę, po czym oznajmił, że mam zapalenie płuc, i to dość ostre. Powiedział że trzeba mnie bez przerwy pilnować, bo nie wiadomo, co może się zdarzyć.

Przepisał mi leki, powiedział jak mają się mną opiekować, i wyszedł, mówiąc, że wpadnie na wizytę kontrolną za tydzień.

Kiedy wyszedł, wszyscy zebrali się w pokoju (gdyż Liam już wrócił z lekami), kazali mi wziąć lekarstwa, i wypić gorącą herbatę.

Harry przez cały czas gładził dłonią moje plecy, przez co kaszel aż tak mnie nie atakował.

\- Powinieneś wziąć gorącą kąpiel, Loueh. - Harry mamrocze, patrząc na moją twarz.

Ciężko przełykam ślinę, przeczyszczając gardło i kiwając powoli głową. Zaczynam się podnosić, a Harry cały czas mnie trzyma, jakby bał się, że coś mi się stanie.

\- Lou? - szepcze, przy moim ramieniu.

Spoglądam na niego, sapiąc, i kaszląc.

\- Chcę żebyś wiedział, że powiedziałem o wszystkim chłopakom, i naszym mamom.

Moje źrenice rozszerzają się, a oddech staje się urwany.

\- I co, jestem tym złym, tak? - śmieję się ponuro, kaszląc co każde słowo. - Zraniłem uczucia Harry’ego Styles’a?

Harry potrząsa gwałtownie głową. - Nie, Loueh. Powiedziałem im, jak bardzo cie zraniłem, powiedziałem każde słowo, które usłyszałeś, i opowiedziałem im jak wyglądała nasza relacja przez ostatni rok. Oraz o tym, jak bardzo cię kocham.

Czuję, jak łzy płyną po moich policzkach, kiedy pociągam zatkanym nosem. - Nienawidzę cię. Zniszczyłeś moją ideę miłości. Obiecałeś…

\- Posłuchaj, Lou. Nie zamierzam zmuszać cię do ponownego zaufania mi. Nie będę próbował się do ciebie dobrać, czy cokolwiek. Nie musimy uprawiać seksu w ogóle, jeżeli to sprawi, że będziesz mnie kochał. Chcę tylko ciebie, i twojej miłości.

Zaciskam dłonie na framudze drzwi do łazienki. - Nie zasługujesz na moją miłość.

Harry kiwa smutno głową. - To prawda. Ale każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę, nawet ja. Jestem beznadziejny, ale kocham cię tak cholernie mocno, i będę ci to mówił codziennie, ponieważ zależy mi tylko na tobie, twoim bezpieczeństwie, zdrowiu, i innym rzeczom, które dotyczą ciebie, skarbie.

\- Wiesz, że wczoraj była nasza rocznica? - Pytam cichutko, próbując powstrzymać kaszel, jednak nie udaje mi się to, i prawie upadam na podłogę, z bólu w klatce piersiowej, lecz Harry łapie mnie, i przyciąga jak najbliżej siebie.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem. Napisałem dla ciebie piosenkę, i kupiłem ci prezent. - oznajmia, z drobnym uśmiechem.

Patrzę na niego wielkimi oczami, po czym zaciskam palce na jego ramionach, czując zawroty głowy.

\- Kupiłem ci kota. - szepcze, zamykając oczy, by po chwili je otworzyć.

Harry unosi brwi. - Gdzie on jest?

\- W moim pokoju, jak sądzę. - oznajmiam, i powoli, puszczam go, łapiąc za futrynę drzwi do łazienki. Harry nadal mnie trzyma z uśmiechem. - No co tak stoisz? Leć po niego.

Harry całuje mnie w policzek, po czym wybiega, i po kilku sekundach wraca z białą kulką na rękach i wielkim uśmiechem na ustach. Podchodzi do mnie, i kładzie mi dłoń na plecach, rysując różne wzory.

\- Jest wspaniały, Lou. Kocham cię. - Mamrocze, przytulając mnie, i powodując tym samym, że mały kotek w jego ramionach miałczy, na co obaj chichoczemy.

Odsuwam się od niego, i wchodzę do łazienki. - Idź go nakarm, i wróć, by zaśpiewać mi piosenkę, będę czekał w wannie.

Harry całuje jeszcze raz mój policzek, i zamykam za sobą drzwi.

Rozbieram się, uprzednio napuszczając wody do wanny. Wchodzę do gorącej wody, kładąc się, i od razu czując się lepiej. Robię pianę, którą zawsze robi mi Harry, i bawię się nią, rozmyślając.

\- Przecież go nie nienawidzę. - mamroczę do siebie.

Kocham go tak cholernie mocno, więc niemożliwym jest, żeby go nienawidzić, nie? Jestem pewien, że wybaczyłem mu to już wczoraj, ale nie uświadomiłem sobie tego.

Okej, złamał obietnicę, ale jestem pewien, że drugi raz tego nie zrobi.

Słyszę ciche pukanie, i widzę, jak Harry wchodzi do środka, kiedy mruczę “proszę”.

Przysuwa krzesło, które zwykle ty stoi (nie wiadomo dlaczego) w łazience, i siada na nim, z gitarą na kolanach.

Uśmiecham się, przechylając głowę.

I figured it out

I figured it out from black and white

Seconds and hours

Maybe they hide to take some time

Głos Harry’ego odbił się od ścian łazienki, razem z dźwiękami wychodzącymi spod jego palców.

I know how it goes

I know how it goes to wrong and right

Silence and sound

Did they ever hold each other tight like us?

Did they ever fight like us?

Łzy wypełniły moje oczy, zasłaniając mi widok.

You and I

We don’t wanna be like them

We can make it ‘till the end

Nothing can come between

You and I

Not even the Gods above

Can seperate the two of us

No, nothing can come between

You and I

Oh You and I

Powoli łzy leciały po moich policzkach, skapując do wody, a ja nadal słuchałem jego pięknego głosu, i piosenki, którą napisał właśnie dla mnie.

I figured it out

Saw the mistakes of up and down

Meet in the middle

There’s always room for common ground

Pociągnąłem nosem, gryząc wargę, i patrząc mu prosto w oczy, załzawionymi oczami.

I see what it’s like

I see what it’s like for day and night

Never together

Cause they see the things in a different light like us

But they’d never tried like us

Westchnąłem, to było dokładnie to, co czułem. Cała piosenka… była tak piękna, i… taka… Harry’owata.

You and I

We don’t wanna be like them

We can make it ‘till the end

Nothing can come between

You and I

Not even the Gods above

Can seperate the two of us

Cause You and I

We don’t wanna be like them

We can make it ‘till the end

Nothing can come between

You and I

Not even the Gods above

Can seperate the two of us

No, nothing can come between

You and I

You and I

W jego oczach także dostrzegłem łzy, kiedy śpiewał tylko dla mnie. Tak mocno go kochałem.

We can make it if we try

You and I

Oh You and I

Zakończył prawie szeptem, pociągając nosem, i odkładając gitarę na podłogę. Pospiesznie wytarłem łzy z twarzy, i wyciągnąłem ręce, dając mu znak, by mnie przytulił.

Harry łkając cicho, wpadł w moje ramiona, chowając głowę w zagłębienie mojej szyi. Objąłem go ramionami, również płacząc, i mocząc jego ubrania, mokrymi dłońmi oraz łzami.

\- Kocham cię. - wyszeptał w moją skórę, i odsunął się trochę, lecz nadal był blisko. Sięgnął do kieszeni, i wyjął z niego małe, białe pudełeczko, przewiązane czerwoną wstążką. Włożył je w moją rękę, i ucałował mój policzek.

Powoli rozwiązałem wstążeczkę, i otworzyłem pudełeczko. W środku znajdował się klucz, w kształcie serca, a przez jego oczko przewiązany był złoty naszyjnik, tak, żebym mógł nosić go na szyi.

Wyjąłem go ze środka, z uśmiechem na ustach, i spojrzałem na Harry’ego, który wziął go ode mnie, i założył mi na szyję.

\- To klucz do mojego serca. - oznajmił, na co uniosłem brwi, lekko kaszląc.

Zachichotał cicho, i zdjął z siebie koszulkę.

W moich oczach ponownie zebrały się łzy, kiedy zobaczyłem kłódkę w kształcie serca na jego piersi, tam gdzie znajdowało się jego serce, a na kłódce widniały nasze inicjały. Chwyciłem kluczyk, który wisiał na mojej szyi, i przyłożyłem go do piersi bruneta, tam, gdzie powinno się go włożyć (gdyby to była prawdziwa kłódka, oczywiście).

Pasowało.

Moje ciało zaniosło się szlochem, kiedy rzuciłem mu się w ramiona. Zacząłem kaszleć, więc Harry poklepał mnie po plecach, puszczając, i każąc leżeć spokojnie w wodzie.

\- Ja też cie kocham, Harry. - mówię, kiedy brunet sięga po gąbkę, żeby mnie umyć.

Jego oczy stają się jaśniejsze, a uśmiech wpełza na jego twarz, kiedy łączy ze sobą nasze usta. Pocałunek jest słodki, i nie ma w nim ani krzty podniecenia, czy pożądania. Tylko miłość, która od dawna nami zawładnęła.

\- Wchodzisz? - szepczę przy jego ustach, i patrzę, przygryzając wargę, jak ściąga z siebie ubrania, i wchodzi do wanny, siadając za mną, tak, bym mógł oprzeć się plecami o jego nagi tors.

\- Nigdy więcej nie będę kłamał. - powiedział, całując moje plecy.

I chociaż obaj wiemy, że to nie prawda, bo w błahych sprawach będzie to robił, to jednak nigdy więcej nie okłamie mnie w czymś poważniejszym.

Cóż, mogę stwierdzić, że jednak łamanie obietnic nie jest takie złe… bo może to jest przeznaczenie? Kto wie co mogłoby się wydarzyć, gdyby Harry nie złamał obietnicy?

Los zdecydował że właśnie tak miało być, więc tak było.


End file.
